Shade Kagekyo
Shade Kagekyo was the former Sniper and Navigator for the Hoodlum Pirates. During his tenure with the crew, he served under his rival, and possibly his closest friend, Itsuki Minami, who was the captain for the rag-tag misfits who openly defied the World Government at every turn. As well as being one of the group's more deadly members, he also spent much of his free time teaching Itsuki's sister, Ringo Minami, how to properly use guns, even giving her a custom-built sniper rifle to make it easier for her. After Ringo left the crew to pursue her own goals, Shade was always listening for news about his pupil and her whereabouts. Without her around, he lost a part of himself, the typical routine of teaching her was one of the few things he honestly enjoyed, aside from sparring with his rival. When not needed, he started to seclude himself in his quarters, always working on his masterpiece gun, from sunrise to sunset, he was tinkering with the weapon, fine tuning it, improving it, possibly trying to fill the void in his life. A few months passed by like this, to the point where he sometimes slept late and barely got any rest. Even though he knew Ringo was skilled, he feared that the training she did have wasn't up to par with what the Marines possessed. Eventually, he decided enough was enough and packed up his guns and vanished, only leaving a note related to his intentions, a short apology and a promise to return, in time. Sometime later, he found her fighting a Marine, Roy Maverick. He intervened in the duel, managing to ward off Maverick, albeit he did resort to using his Golden Eye in the process. After saving Ringo, Shade accompanied her to Wano Country to train. After five years of training, Shade and Ringo are searching for their friends, hoping to rejoin them. Because of his actions, his bounty stands at 50,000,000, Appearance Shade has dark green hair and mismatched eyes, one grey, the other a bright gold. His usual attire consists of black pants, boots, a black tee-shirt and an orange coat. He keeps his hair swept over his golden-colored eye to both keep it hidden from people and to weaken it so it doesn't drain too quickly. When using the golden eye itself, he reverses that, the hair is over his grey eye. History Shade was born in a small village near the coastline. The doctors claimed his birth was blessed because of his unique eye, saying that the child would be destined for something great. In his youth, he practiced firearms with his father until the sun set daily, and sometimes the night if his eye was working fine. Because of the harsh training, he was a trained soldier, some said he'd join the Marines. He proved them all wrong with his desire to become a pirate. His parents didn't take kindly to his choice, at least in public, but behind closed doors, they gave him all the encouragement he could want or need, despite the risks, and the general stigma pirates had. Personality Shade, by appearance is very calm and reserved. He acts laid back to keep people wary of his true intentions. The only person who can actually anger him with no problems is Itsuki Minami, his rival in all things. However, that is not to say he is immune to anger in general. He keeps the act going so that he naturally can gain potential allies and it keeps his crew-mates on edge, waiting for the inevitable snap. So much as raising a hand to Itsuki's sister, Ringo Minami (who's also his apprentice), is enough to put you at the top of his 'to kill' list. When it comes time for combat, he tosses both masks of his persona away to clear his mind, acting more like a robot. He sees those that he doesn't recognize as a target, and will not hesitate to kill them if given a reason to do so. He claims his rivalry with Itsuki was formed upon seeing the latter's Devil Fruit began secretly plotting various ways to break out of it, all of them unsuccessful, although that never stopped him from working on more creative ways, although he has come dangerously close with some recent attempts. He explains his unnatural desire to overcome the Fruit without Haki as the perfect test for his eye's clarity. In contrast to Itsuki, Shade has a very Casanova-style way of talking to women. He tries to woo them with kind words, often jokingly referring to his luck with women the only area where he usually has more talent then his rival, at least openly, prefering to keep his other advantage a secret to prevent those who know the history of the Golden Eye from finding out about him possessing it. Abilities Unique Eye: Shade's golden eye is what makes him a valuable navigator. He is capable of using it to see through fog and many other hazards. Another boon it provides is clarity of vision on a scale humans cannot calculate which improves his aim drastically. However, in order to use it taxes him greatly, and if overused requires a charge period of twenty-four hours. During said time, the eye has normal vision, although to Shade, who's used to the enhanced sight, it's blurry and barely usable. Another drawback is that bright lights cause him pain as though he was staring at the sun too long with his normal eye. After five years of training, he seemingly has reduced the recharge time to twelve hours, even though it still seems to exhaust him with use. Sharpshooter: Shade's vision gives him great aim, allowing him to shoot targets most other people can't see. He trains with all sorts of long range weapons so he has more support options for when fighting does break out amongst his crew and another force. Una Pallottola Uccidere (うな ぱろとら うくしでい (ヘッドショット) Una Parotora Ukuside; Italian for "One Bullet Kill", Japanese for "Headshot"): Shade's most simple offensive technique, but the most difficult to pull off. After he gets close enough to the opponent where he can touch them by extending his hand, he points his gun at them and shoots them under the chin, removing their head from existence. It's normally a one shit kill technique. Equipment Twin Pistols: Shade's two eldest guns. He inherited them from his father before going on his adventure. He never lets the guns out of his sight, going so far as to threaten his captains when they go missing. It appears than the guns are nigh-unbreakable, despite being close to forty years old, no signs of aging or wear and tear are noticeable on them. Gun Parts: In keeping with his family's tradition, he spends much time collecting various parts for guns, attempting to make the most powerful of guns. What he plans on doing with that gun is only vaugely hinted at, although he has said he'd never use it himself. Bullet Types Over time, Shade has used many different types of ammunition for his guns, some of which are his own creation, each with a different effect on the target. Lethal Explosive: Explosive rounds do exactly as the name implies, they detonate on impact with anything, destroying the impact point and the area around it in a fiery blast. Shade only fires these bullets when nothing else seems to work, wanting to avoid collateral damage if at all possible. Shrapnel Shells: Tightly bound shards of metal in the form of a bullet, which splinter off in a radial burst when they hit something. Designed to shred the opponent's body, these small bits are jagged and are quite capable of inflicting lacerations of skin and muscle. Non-Lethal Rubber: Typically used only for training or a friendly duel, rubber bullets can also be used to cause bruises and broken bones, These bullets are perfect for capturing somebody for interrogations or when there is no good reason to kill. Tear Gas: Shade's tear gas bullets are low velocity rounds set to release a potent non-lethal vapor. This vapor is made from various oils and spices, designed to agitate the tear ducts and effectively blind anyone in the area. Relationships Ringo: One of the most important relationships Shade has is with his young apprentice. He is violently over-protective of her, and only wants her to be safe, no matter what happens. In some respects he acts more like a father than a teacher to her, sometimes without realizing it. Itsuki: Shade and Itsuki were friends for years before the Hoodlum Pirates were founded, and even to this day nobody quite understands the way they are, one moment polite and calm, and for no good reason they will start fighting with utterly no warning, no build-up. However, their bond remains strong. Shade trusts Itsuki to have his back when the going gets rough and in turn knows his captain trusts him just as much. Quotes (Whenever someone upsets Ringo): "Nobody in this world screws with my student. Now then, either apologize, or die. In fact, prepare for both." (To Ringo after she takes his guns): "Do you want to jump for them now, or does Sensei need to toss you overboard the hard way?" Trivia Shade's height and weight is the same of John Forbes Nash ( a prominent mathematical) in his youth. Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Sniper Category:Navigator Category:Hoodlum Pirates Category:Pirate